Todos los viernes
by Emma.Reads
Summary: Él es un psicólogo que busca ayudarla. Ella es una niña mala que no cree necesitar ayuda. Isabella lo odia, lo odia con todo su ser, ¿Quién se cree ese frígido para meterse en su vida de esa manera? Pero quizás, luego de conocer mejor a ese guapo psicólogo que siempre la observa con tanta seriedad, ¿Será que su opinión sobre él pueda cambiar? ¿Será que Isabella va a dejarse ayudar?
1. 1ra sesión

La primera vez que Edward Cullen la vio, ella entraba a su consultorio con paso firme y una mirada desafiante en el rostro. Sólo tenía sólo 20 años, y Edward, seis años mayor, supo que tener a esa castaña de paciente sería algo interesante.

-Buenos días, señorita Swan.

-Serán buenos para ti.-bufó la chica, ignorando la mano extendida del psicólogo y dejándose caer en la butaca de cuero marrón que había frente a la que ocupaba él.

Edward no supo si enfadarse o reírse, así que se limitó a esbozar una sonrisita y sentarse frente a ella.

-¿Quiere contarme porqué es un mal día para usted?

Bella arqueó una ceja en su dirección.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que desearía estar en cualquier otra parte del mundo antes que aquí. Y deja de tratarme de usted, me haces sentir como una anciana.

Edward suspiró.

Charlie Swan, el padre de la castaña que ahora jugueteaba con los hilos deshilachados que sobresalían en uno de los tajos de sus jeans, le había avisado que su hija era una chica difícil.

El hombre estaba desesperado por el comportamiento de su hija, quien, luego de haber muerto su madre hacia algo así como tres años, se había convertido en un maldito desastre.

Fumaba, se juntaba con pandilleros, se emborrachaba constantemente, se vestía como una prostituta y era en extremo irrespetuosa e irresponsable.

Finalmente, harto luego de haberla tenido que sacar de la comisaría bajo fianza por posesión de marihuana, Charlie había decidido que tenía suficiente, y le dio un ultimátum a su hija.

Debería ir al psicólogo y retomar la Universidad si quería que él la siguiese manteniendo. De lo contrario, se encontraría en la calle, sin un solo peso encima.

Isabella podría ser rebelde, pero no era una estúpida. Sabía que nadie le daría trabajo con su historial, así que con resignación, se vio obligada a cumplir con lo impuesto por su padre.

Y era por eso que ahora se encontraba allí, sentada frente al bombón que resultó ser su psicólogo, preguntándose distraídamente si la tendría grande.

Seguramente no, decidió por fin. Nadie podía ser tan perfecto.

-Isabella, estoy seguro de que esto puede funcionar. Si decides intentarlo, las sesiones podrían ayudarte.

-No necesito ayuda.

-Tu padre piensa que sí la necesitas.

-Mi padre no sabe una mierda.

Edward se apoyó contra el respaldo de la butaca, y observó a la castaña.

-¿Qué?

Edward sonrió levemente.

-Soy un psicólogo. La gente viene a mí para hablar sobre sus problemas, dudas, lo que sea. Estoy esperando a que hables.

La castaña bufó, y Edward pensó que era algo que hacía muy seguido.

-Tendrás que esperar sentado.

Edward esbozó una sonrisita torcida que a Bella casi le provoca un infarto.

-Eso es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo.

La castaña le rodó los ojos y desvió la mirada. No pensaba decir una palabra.

Observó el profesional y serio del consultorio del psicólogo, estudiando todo con atención.

El enorme ventanal le pareció un lugar ideal para tomar fotografías, pero no le gustó el color impersonal de las paredes. Todo era demasiado distante y frío. Desde las butacas en las que estaban sentados, hasta el escritorio que había en la otra punta de la habitación y las paredes sin ningún tipo de decoración.

Cuando ya no lo quedó más que mirar, volvió a clavar sus ojos en Edward Cullen.

Realmente, el hombre era arrollador.

Intentando parecer aburrida, Bella deslizó su mirada sobre el cabello rebelde, los hermosos ojos verdes, la masculina y fuerte mandíbula y los labios rellenos.

Si no estuviera del lado del idiota de su padre, Bella de seguro se lo estaría follando.

Allí, sentado, mirándola impasible, Edward Cullen era la imagen de la paciencia.

Cerca de veinte minutos más sin que nadie dijera nada, el silencio fue más fuerte que ella.

-¿Por qué no tienes un diván?-Fue lo único que dijo, y Edward esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Preferirías un diván?

Un comentario pervertido se cruzó por la cabeza de Isabella, pero decidió desecharlo.

-No dije eso, te pregunté por qué no tienes uno.

-Prefiero que mis pacientes estén frente a mí, en igualdad de condiciones.

Bella rodó los ojos.

-Sí.

-Sí, ¿Qué?

-Sí preferiría un diván.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

Bella suspiró.

-Oye, mira.-Comenzó, irguiéndose en el asiento.-Estoy segura de que tú tienes tantas ganas de tenerme aquí como yo tengo de estar aquí. ¿Por qué no hacemos un trato? Yo no piso este lugar nunca más, y cuando mi padre te llame cada semana, como sé que hará, le dices que sigo viniendo a cada sesión de los viernes y que todo marcha bien. Yo me olvido de ti, tú de mí. Todos ganamos.-Bella se encogió de hombros, no queriendo parecer tan desesperada como realmente estaba.

Edward se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas y traspasándola con la mirada.

-Suena interesante, pero por desgracia, Isabella, soy un hombre de principios, así que, no, no voy a mentirle a tu padre. Aparte, eso sería demasiado fácil para ti.

Bella lo observó, echando chispas ante el tono condescendiente que utilizó con ella.

Finalmente, mascullando algo muy parecido a un 'imbécil', se puso de pie, caminando hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Preguntó el cobrizo, y Bella sintió como el creciente odio que sentía por él se extendía en su pecho.

-A cualquier parte mientras esté a más de doscientos metros de ti.

-Podrás hacerlo dentro de...-Edward le echó un vistazo a su reloj.-veinte minutos.

Isabella frunció el ceño en su dirección.

-Tú no vas a decirme cuándo me puedo ir.

Edward suspiró, mientras la miraba con algo muy parecido a la impaciencia, lo cual era raro en él.

Isabella Swan era un pequeñísimo tarrito de pólvora.

-Isabella, no voy a pelear contigo. Éste es mi trabajo, sólo quiero ayudarte.

-Tú no puedes ayudarme.-Farfulló la castaña, de brazos cruzados junto a la puerta.

-No podré si no me dejas.

-Edward, entiéndelo-Espetó Bella.-no te conozco. No sé nada de ti, y tú no sabes nada de mí. La idea de venir a contarle mis problemas a un completo desconocido, me parece una idiotez, y no lo haré. Fin.

-Que poca fe me tienes.-Sonrió el cobrizo, y por primera vez desde que ella entró allí, se permitió examinarla de arriba a abajo.

Cabello castaño, corto y despeinado, un rostro de ángel que podría ser sumamente engañoso, enormes ojos marrones exageradamente delineados, nariz respingona cubierta de pecas y labios rellenos pintados de rojo.

Era muy menuda, y llevaba puesta una remera de Los Ramones que dejaba al descubierto su vientre plano, junto a unos jeans rotos y unas grandes botas negras sin tacón.

Edward estudió su postura. Estaba cruzada de brazos, en un claro signo de auto preservación, y lo miraba con desconfianza.

Isabella Swan quería parecer una chica mala, pero definitivamente, por dentro era una muchacha lastimada, y vulnerable.

-Estoy aquí porque mi padre me obliga a hacerlo. No esperes un colabore contigo de ninguna manera.

Edward asintió, suspirando, mientras se ponía de pie.

-Bien, Isabella.-La observó de arriba a abajo una vez más, queriendo poder ayudarla de alguna manera, y dejó su cuaderno de notas sobre la mesilla de café.-Quiero que la próxima vez que vengas aquí, tengas pensado algún tema sobre el cual hablar conmigo, el que sea. Ya puedes retirarte, la sesión ha terminado.

Bella le frunció el ceño, queriendo gritarle que él no era nadie para decirle cuándo podría irse, que ni loca pensaría en algo para hablar con él y que ella haría lo que se le viniese en gana, pero finalmente se volteó y abrió la puerta con fuerza.

-Adiós.-Espetó, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, sin llegar a oír la respuesta del psicólogo.

En la habitación contigua, Edward inspiró con fuerza.

Sería complicado tratar con ella, pero él era una persona sumamente paciente, y siempre le habían gustado los buenos desafíos.

.

_¡Buenos días! Aquí les presento mi nuevo bebé. Hace mucho que vengo pensando en hacer una historia así, y como ya un par de mis otras historias están llegando a su fin, me pareció que era un buen momento para comenzarla. Los primeros cinco o seis capítulos serán las sesiones de Edward y Bella, no más, ellos se irán conociendo allí y, ustedes saben... Luego comenzaré con el resto de la historia en sí, su vida fuera de la consulta. Tenía la idea de subir un capítulo todos los viernes, ya que la historia se llama 'Todos los viernes', (Soy muy creativa, si.) pero todavía no sé si voy a ser capaz de hacerlo, se los voy a hacer saber... luego._

_Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerme, y dejarme su opinión, si pueden. ¡Un beso enorme para todas!_

_Emma._


	2. 2da sesión

-Señorita, Swan, pase.

Isabella abrió la puerta de la consulta, algo más calmada que la última vez que estuvo allí, e ingresó a donde Edward Cullen se encontraba.

El psicólogo le dedicó una sonrisa, que Bella no respondió, pero sí sacudió su mano durante un segundo.

-Hola, Isabella.

-Hola.-Masculló, dejándose caer sobre la butaca que había ocupado la última vez que estuvo allí.

Edward se sentó frente a ella, y Bella se cruzó de piernas al estilo indio, sin que le importase un bledo el hecho de que eso no era demasiado adecuado.

-Bien, ¿Pensaste en algo para hoy?

-¿Para hablar?-Masculló distraídamente, mientras descascarillaba el barniz negro de sus uñas mordidas.

-Sí, Isabella.

-Sí, pensé.-Respondió, por fin levantando la vista y mirando a Edward de frente.

-¿Y sobre qué es?

Por más que había odiado hacerlo, el viernes pasado, al llegar a casa, se encontró a sí misma dándole vueltas a lo que Edward le había pedido.

¿Para qué servía un psicólogo? ¿Se podría hablar sobre cualquier cosa con él?

Pues, bien, ella ya sabía de qué hablar. Solo esperaba que Edward no fuese lo suficientemente memo como para echarse atrás cuando ella comenzara a hablar.

-Sexo. Quiero hablar de sexo.

Edward inspiró hondo.

Demasiado tenía con tener que concentrarse en no desviar la vista hacía las piernas de Isabella, solo cubiertas por un pequeñísimos shorts, ni a sus pequeños pechos, que pedían a gritos salirse de aquella ajustada remera de tirantes. Y ahora ella quería hablarle de sexo.

Edward inspiró hondo.

-Perfecto. Comienza.-El cobrizo se inclinó hacia atrás, mientras veía a Isabella inspirar hondo. Sus mejillas se hincharon y soltó un pequeñísimo resoplido antes de conversar.

-¿Sabes? Realmente no entiendo porqué la gente se vuelve tan loca por el sexo.-Comenzó, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas, y la cara sobre las manos.-Me he acostado con muchos hombres, muchos, y ninguno, nunca ha podido hacerme tener un orgasmo.-Edward arqueó una ceja y Bella asintió.-Lo que has oído, ninguno. No sé si es que todos eran unos malditos idiotas impotentes, o que el sexo no es como lo pintan en los libros. He leído muchos libros, muchísimos libros, y bueno, algunos de ellos hablan sobre eso, tú sabes… La descripción y todo eso. Con solo leer esas cosas me mojo, pero en la vida real-Bella alzó los hombros-En la vida real no sucede nada, nada de nada. Es tan aburrido y patético.-Suspiró.-La única forma de conseguir un orgasmo es dándomelo yo misma, y una chica se aburre de esas cosas, ¿Sabes? Necesito un hombre que sepa cómo se hacen las cosas. El mes pasado estuve saliendo con este perfecto macho latino-Ironizó-Era un sueño, y cuando por fin llego el momento, nada. Pequeño, corto, insatisfactorio. Fue el peor sexo del mundo.

-Y eso… Te frustra.

-¡Por supuesto que me frustra! Necesito un buen polvo.-Masculló Bella.

Edward se acomodó en su asiento.

-La vida no siempre es como en los libros o las películas, Isabella-

-Bella.

-¿Cómo?

-No me gusta que me llamen Isabella.

-Bien, Bella. La vida es completamente diferente a las cosas que lees, y sí, el sexo también lo es. El primer paso es aceptarlo, y no obsesionarte con ello. ¿Has oído alguna vez decir que las cosas sucederán cuando dejes de buscarlas?-Bella asintió.-Eso no es cierto.-Ahora, la castaña lo miró con una ceja alzada.-No lo es, pero suele pasar, a veces. Creo que este podría ser uno de los casos. Relájate, no te obsesiones con ello y deja que las cosas sucedan, ¿Bien?

-Déjalo fluir…-Susurró la castaña.

-Exactamente.

-Todavía no entiendo cómo conseguiré sexo si no lo busco.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

-El sexo no es todo en la vida, Bella.

-Pero es una parte muy importante, no lo niegues.- Isabella, extrañamente, se encontró sonriéndole a su psicólogo.

Edward asintió.

-Por supuesto que es una parte importante. Pero no lo es todo. Háblame de tus estudios, Bella.

La castaña sonrió.

-Estudio fotografía.

-Y te gusta.

-Lo adoro.

-Puedo preguntar entonces, ¿Por qué lo habías abandonado?

-No, no puedes preguntar.-Masculló.

Edward arqueó una ceja.

-Bella…-

-Bien, como sea. Lo dejé porque comencé a juntarme con gente que no hacía nada, y todo les importaba una mierda, ¿Entiendes? Me convertí en uno de ellos, y pues… Sucedió.

-¿Sigues junto a esa gente?

La castaña negó.

-No más. Decidí que la droga ya no me iba.

-Eso es algo bueno. Nuestro grupo suele ser algo muy influyente en nuestra personalidad, ya sea para bien, o para mal, pero a pesar de ello, nosotros debemos aprender a mantener nuestra esencia así nuestro grupo de pares no lo haga, ¿Comprendes?

-Sí, Edward.-Respondió en forma de burla, y Edward alzó una ceja en su dirección.-Sí, comprendí. Y ahora sólo me queda una amiga…

-¿De ese grupo?

-No, Alice ha sido amiga mía desde que éramos niñas. Ella estuvo allí siempre. Fue la única que se quedó cuando toda esta mierda comenzó a suceder.-Edward asintió, haciendo un par de notas más en su cuaderno.-Me pone nerviosa que anotes cosas sobre mí.

Edward sonrió.

-Debo hacerlo.-Volvió a bajar la pluma y a mirarla.-Muy bien. Así que, cuéntame más sobre la fotografía.

-Es lo mejor que me pasó.-Bella inspiró, sonriendo-Adoro tomar fotografías. Mi madre me regaló mi primera cámara cuando tenía 10, y lo único que hacía era fotografiar mi nariz, pero me encantaba, y todavía me encanta…-Bella se encogió de hombros, algo avergonzada por haber comenzado a hablar demasiado rápido.-Es mi pasión, supongo.

-Las pasiones son buenas. Nos ayudan a avanzar, a tener objetivos claros en nuestra vida.

Bella asintió.

-¿Usted tiene alguna pasión, doctor Cullen?-Edward le dedicó una sonrisita antes de responder.

-Edward.

-¿Edward?

-A mí tampoco me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre completo.

-Oh… Por un momento pensé que me estabas hablando sobre tu homosexualidad.-Edward estuvo a punto de rodarle los ojos. Gracias al cielo, antes se recordó a sí mismo su papel de psicólogo en la situación, y se limitó a esbozar una sonrisita.-Bueno, Edward, ¿Tú tienes alguna pasión?

-La psicología.

Bella se echó hacia atrás.

-Discúlpame, pero considero tu pasión algo…Aburrida.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

-Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito. Me gusta ayudar a la gente, Isabella.

-¡Bella!

-Creo que tu nombre es demasiado bonito para ponerle un apodo que no se le compara.

Bella sonrió.

-Eso es tierno. Pero sigo prefiriendo que me llames Bella.

-Bueno, Bella, creo que nuestra sesión se ha terminado.-Respondió Edward, señalando el reloj sobre la mesa de café.

Bella asintió también, recién dándose cuenta de lo mucho que le había contado a ese extraño.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, y Bella inspiró hondo mientras se despedía de él en la puerta.

Antes de salir, se giró y lo miró desde el marco.

-¿Edward?

-¿Sí?

-¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

-Claro que sí.

-Cuando mi padre te llame, no le digas que cooperé.-Bella salió de allí, y Edward rodó los ojos.

Isabella podía llegar a ser una joven exasperante, pero era muy entretenido tratar con ella.

.

_Gracias, mil gracias por leerme. Las adoro tanto, de verdad. Y muchas gracias por los reviews animándome a seguir (: Un beso enorme a todas, y deseo que les guste._

_Un beso gigante! Emma._


	3. 3ra sesión

-Isabella, pasa.

La castaña entró en la habitación y saludó a Edward con un beso en la mejilla antes de despatarrarse sobre la butaca.

Ya estaba más que cómodo en aquel lugar. Cualquiera lo estaría luego de haber estado yendo regularmente durante cerca de tres meses.

Sí, aunque parezca increíble, Bella había seguido al pie de la letra lo impuesto por su padre. Hacía ya tres meses desde el ultimátum de Charlie, y Bella, a pesar de su orgullo, debía decir que se sentía mejor que antes. Mucho mejor.

El estar estudiando una carrera que adoraba influía en eso. Pero también lo hacía Edward. Mucho.

Durante el primer mes se había mantenido bastante distante, precavida, pero la amabilidad y la sincera preocupación de Edward la conmovieron.

Luego, Bella había tomado confianza con su psicólogo, y ya no hubo vuelta atrás.

La primera vez que la castaña se puso de puntillas y depositó un casto beso en su mejilla, Edward quedó duro como una piedra. Con el tiempo, comprendió que aquella era la forma que Bella tenía para decirle que confiaba en él.

Ella había comenzado a esperar aquellas sesiones al final de la semana con ansias. Le encantaba saber que Edward siempre estaría allí, dispuesto a ayudarla. Que podría ir y largar toda la mierda de la semana, y que él la ayudaría a encontrar una forma coherente de enfrentar la vida.

Con el tiempo, Bella también había llegado a analizar a Edward, y a pesar de que él casi nunca hablaba sobre sí mismo, ella se había dado cuenta de ciertas cosas.

En donde ella era impulsiva, él era cauto, en donde ella era hiperactiva, él era sereno, en donde ella era efervescente y enojona, él era inamovible y sereno.

Siempre pensaba dos veces antes de hacer las cosas, siempre se mantenía frío ante los problemas, analizando la mejor manera de enfrentarlos.

En fin, era su completo opuesto.

La bajaba a la tierra y no le permitía ser… una completa estúpida, en fin.

-Buenos días, Eddie.-El cobrizo la fulminó con la mirada, pero finalmente suspiró resignado.

Isabella adoraba provocarlo, y él lo sabía muy bien. Le gustaba sacarlo de su segura y distante tranquilidad, hacerlo reaccionar 'más como un hombre y menos como una máquina', según sus propias palabras, con sus comentarios rápidos e inteligentes.

Lo que Edward todavía no sabía, era si las otras provocaciones, aquellas que llegaban cuando ella tenía 'demasiado calor' y quedaba usando un pequeñísimo top frente a él, o cuando llegaba con aquellos shorts minúsculos y caminaba meneando el trasero al irse de allí, era el deseo verdadero de tener algo más con él, o la simple diversión de empalarlo y luego irse.

Como sea, él estaba seguro de que por más que deseara con todas sus fuerzas estamparla contra una pared y hundirse profundamente en ella, nunca lo haría. Ella era su paciente, ¡Por todos los cielos! Aquello era simplemente inmoral.

-Bueno, Isabella…-Respondió el cobrizo, enfatizando en cada sílaba de su nombre mientras se sentaba frente a ella.- ¿Cómo fue tu semana?

-Bien, esta semana fue bien. Ayer tuve una charla con mi padre.-Abrió mucho los ojos, dramáticamente.-Fue horroroso.

-¿Porqué describirías la charla como horrorosa?

Bella suspiró, inclinándose hacia atrás y apoyando los pies sobre la mesa ratonera que tenía en frente. Edward alzó una ceja en su dirección y Bella le sonrió dulcemente.

El cobrizo se vio obligado a tragar saliva e intentar serenarse. Aquella sonrisa tierna y los enormes ojos castaños, llenos de picardía e intenciones sucias, combinado con aquel cuerpo de pecado, lo estaban por hacer morir de una combustión espontánea.

Bella no retiró las piernas de la mesa ratonera, y Edward no le dijo nada.

-Es la primera vez que conversamos desde la muerte de mamá.-Confesó, con la voz tan baja y luciendo tan vulnerable que Edward sintió la necesidad de rodearla con sus brazos y consolarla.

-Nunca has hablado la muerte de tu madre.

-Nunca lo hago, normalmente… ¿Qué mierda has hecho conmigo, Cullen?-Masculló, y Edward se permitió sonreírle débilmente, mientras la veía inspirar hondo, preparada para hablar.-Mamá murió cuando tenía diecisiete. Ella era mi…todo, prácticamente. Era el pilar de la familia, mi padre siempre fue bastante desorganizado. Para ser sinceros, es un completo desastre. Igual que yo.

-No eres un desastre, Bella.

La castaña sonrió débilmente.

-Lo soy… En fin, mamá era todo para nuestra pequeña familia, y cuando ella murió, simplemente…nos desmoronamos. Charlie la amaba.-Bella suspiró.-La amaba demasiado. Y cuando ella murió, supongo que se perdió. No sabía qué mierda hacer. Yo tampoco, de eso estoy segura, pero él… Fue como si su sol se hubiese apagado y no hubiera vuelto a aparecer. Se olvidó de mí.

-¿Por qué piensas que se olvidó de ti, Bella?

-Porque lo hizo, Edward.-La castaña lo miró, con lágrimas brillando en sus ojos.-Fue como si yo no existiera. Se encerró en su habitación, y no salía nunca. Yo pasaba semanas sin verlo, y cuando quería hablar, él simplemente decía que estaba cansado y se marchaba. Yo lo necesitaba, Edward, era su hija, estaba rota y lo necesitaba, pero él sólo se enfrascó en su propio dolor y se olvidó de todo lo que lo rodeaba. Hasta de mí.

Edward inspiró hondo.

-Las personas tenemos diferentes maneras de enfrentar el duelo, Bella.

-Pues la suya fue una mierda.

-Ciertamente, no fue la correcta, ni mucho menos saludable. ¿Sobre qué hablaste con él?

-Sobre…Mamá.-Bella inspiró hondo antes de enjuagarse una lagrimilla que se le había escapado.-Fue raro. Y corto. Huí lo más rápido que pude.

-¿Porqué lo hiciste?

-¿Porqué debería hablar con él?

-Hace un segundo dijiste que cuando intentabas hablar con él, se apartaba. Quizás tu padre esté intentando enmendarse, Bella.

-Es demasiado tarde.

-¿Tú crees? Tú sigues siendo su hija y él sigue siendo tu padre. Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad.

-Pero yo no quiero dársela.

-Entiendo que no lo estés ahora, Bella, pero deberías intentarlo.

La castaña suspiró.

-Ya veré.-Levanto la vista para observar su psicólogo. Edward era realmente guapo. Increíblemente guapo.-Cuéntame algo sobre ti, Edward.

-Tú eres la paciente, Isabella.

-¿Porqué nunca hablas de ti?

-Si quisiera hablar de mí iría a un psicólogo. Estoy aquí para escucharte aquí y ayudarte.

-¿Y si yo quisiera que me hablases de ti?

Edward espiró pesadamente, sintiendo el deseo de rodarle los ojos a la castaña.

Cuando Bella quería algo, seguiría molestando hasta conseguirlo, ya debería saberlo.

-¿Qué quieres saber de mí?

-¿Eres hijo único?-Preguntó Bella triunfal.

-No, tengo una hermana mayor.

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-Veintiséis.

-¿Tienes novia?

Edward arqueó una ceja, pero respondió de todas formas.

-No.

-¿No?

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Estoy bien siendo soltero.

-¿Eres un mujeriego?

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír cuando lo vio soltar una carcajada.

-Bella…

-¿Lo eres?

-¿A qué considerarías un mujeriego?

-¿Sales con más de una chica al mes?

-Sí.

-Entonces lo eres.

Edward le frunció el ceño.

-No me considero un mujeriego.

Bella sonrió.

-Pues yo creo que sí lo eres. ¿Última novia?

Edward inspiró hondo.

Aquella simpatía, esa confianza con Bella estaba llegando simplemente muy lejos.

Hablarle sobre su vida privada había sido un desliz, simplemente…no estaba bien.

Edward se le echó una mirada al reloj de mesa que había junto a los pies de Bella, sobre la mesa.

-Nuestra sesión ha terminado, Isabella.

La castaña hizo un mohín tan precioso con los labios que Edward estuvo a punto de saltar sobre la mesilla y tirársele encima.

-Adiós, Eddie.-Edward bufó antes de inclinarse y besar la mejilla de Bella con fuerza.

-Vete de aquí antes de que patee tu trasero.

-¡Eres el psicólogo más extraño del mundo!-Exclamó la castaña mientras salía por la puerta, sonriendo al sentir la mirada de Edward fija en su trasero, y todavía colorada por el beso del cobrizo.

Era ella la que siempre se ponía de puntillas y besaba la mejilla de Edward, mientras él se inclinaba para quedar un poco más a su altura. Él nunca la besaba.

_Uf, te has convertido en una maldita colegiala, Isabella. Entusiasmada por un beso en la mejilla._

_._

Bueno, en realidad este capítulo lo subí un sábado, porque ya es la 1 de la mañana, pero para mí sigue siendo viernes. En fin, espero que les haya gustado, mil millones de gracias por sus comentarios, ¡Son adorables!

Un saludo enorme. Emma


	4. 4ta sesión

-¡Deberás venir a la exposición, te guste o no!

Edward soltó una risita.

-¿Exposición?

-Mi Universidad hará una muestra el próximo viernes, participaremos los alumnos de segundo, tercero y cuarto año. ¡Toda una pared estará dedicada a mis fotografías!

-Pues, felicitaciones, Bella.-Respondió el cobrizo, sonriendo, de verdad encantado al verla tan entusiasmada.

-Vendrás, ¿Verdad?

-¿A qué hora será?

-Nueve de la noche, en Columbia St.

-Bien, iré.

-No podré venir a la sesión, debo ayudar a prepararlo todo.

-No hay problema, Isabella.

La castaña sonrió ampliamente, pero se dio cuenta de que el humor de Edward no era el mismo aquel día.

-¿Sucede algo contigo?

-¿Porqué preguntas?

-Pareces tenso.

Edward frunció el ceño.

-Estoy bien.

-Estás tenso. ¿Qué te tortura, Edward?

-Yo soy el psicólogo aquí.-Masculló, huraño.

-¡Ves! Te lo dije, estás tenso. ¿Qué pasa?

Edward se echó hacia atrás, suspirando.

-Estoy bien, solo… Problemas familiares.

-Oh, es eso…-Bella torció el gesto.-Son una mierda. ¿Qué sucede con la tuya?

-Isabella…

-Tú sabes absolutamente todo acerca de mi familia, así que deja de molestar y cuéntame.

Edward no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

Aquella muchacha era un pequeño demonio.

-Mis padres se divorciaron cuando era muy joven, y hasta el día de hoy las peleas son diarias. Yo siempre fui su mediador, y este fin de semana, en el cumpleaños de mi hermana, sucedió de nuevo. Lo arruinaron todo.

-Así que es por eso…

-¿Es por eso qué?

-Por eso pareces siempre tan… cansado. Como si llevaras el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros. Tus padres te responsabilizaron de cosas que no deberían haberte tocado a ti.

Edward rodó los ojos.

-Cuéntame algo que no sepa.

La castaña le frunció el ceño ante su tono amargado.

-Parece que hoy definitivamente no estás de humor, así que si me disculpas…-Bella se levantó de su asiento, lista para irse de allí.

-No, espera.-Antes de que llegase a la puerta, la mano de Edward sostuvo su codo y la retuvo allí.-Lo siento, tienes razón, estoy hecho un imbécil.-Bella arqueó las cejas. No recordaba haberlo escuchado maldecir antes.-Quédate.

Ella suspiró, pero finalmente asintió y volvió a su lugar.

-¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?

Bella lo pensó durante unos segundos, jugueteando con uno de sus anillos antes de hablar.

-Hablé con mi padre ayer. Y no huí.

-Eso es algo bueno. Muy bueno.

Bella asintió.

-Fue muy, extremadamente incómodo. Tengo la misma capacidad de conversación que mi padre, es decir, nula. Imagínate lo que son esas conversaciones…

Bella suspiró, recordándola.

_-¿Hija?_

_-¿Mm?- Bella había soltado la cámara, esperando a que Charlie hablase._

_-Sólo quería decirte…_

_Dos minutos más tarde, Bella seguía mirándolo con fijeza._

_-¿Decir qué?_

_-Que lo siento._

_-Ah…Espera, ¿Porqué?_

_-Por lo que hice… Cuando tu madre… Ya sabes…_

_-Oh._

_-Bueno…_

_-Está bien._

_-Bien… Adiós._

_-Adiós, Charlie._

Fin de la conversación.

Edward sonrió comprensivo.

-No es necesario que platiquen durante horas, Bella. Con algo simple, ya están dando un paso adelante.

-Sí, supongo que sí.

Edward le dedicó una sonrisita alentadora.

-¿Y qué hay de tu vida social?

-¿Vida social? ¿Qué es eso?-Edward arqueó una ceja y Bella suspiró.-Mi vida social se limita a salir a cenar con Alice todos los viernes a la noche cuando terminamos aquí. Conocí a un par de personas agradables en la Universidad, pero todo el resto son unos idiotas.

-¿Los conoces?

-No. No me interesé en conocerlos porque son unos idiotas-Recalcó, como si Edward estuviera sordo y no acabara de oír lo que ella había dicho.

-Ya hablamos de esto, Bella. El círculo social es muy importante, debes estar más abierta a conocer personas.

-Sí conozco personas, Edward, ¿Sabes? No soy la antisocial que sé que piensas que soy.-Edward abrió la boca para refutar, pero ella siguió hablando sin permitirle alegar nada.-Alice es mi mejor amiga, pero también me llevo bien con Jasper, su nuevo novio, y con Emmett, su hermano.

-Perdona, ¿Qué?

Bella lo observó, confundida.

-¿Qué qué?

Edward inspiró hondo. El nombre Emmett no era muy común. El mundo no podía ser tan malditamente pequeño.

-¿Cómo se llama el hermano de tu mejor amiga?

-Emmett, Emmett McCarthy. En realidad son medio hermanos, misma madre, distintos padres, por eso sus apellidos…

-Oh…-Edward maldijo entre dientes.

Así que la famosa Alice era Alice, la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo de la infancia.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, todo está…Bien.

Bella frunció el ceño.

-No parece que todo esté bien.

-¿Sabes, Bella? Creo que la sesión se ha terminado.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, ya se encontraba parada frente a la puerta del consultorio, y no terminó de pronunciar su despedida cuando Edward había cerrado la puerta.

_Qué loco estás, Cullen._

Rodó los ojos y se dirigió al ascensor, sin saber que dentro de la consulta, Edward maldecía mientras daba una y otra vuelta alrededor de la habitación.

El mundo era un puto, un muy puto pañuelo.

Eso estaba mal, muy mal.

Isabella era su paciente, se suponía que debía ser objetivo con ella, sumamente objetivo.

¿Cómo era que nunca se la había cruzado antes? Él siempre había estado allí, en todas las celebraciones de la familia de Emmett, los cumpleaños de Alice y de su madre, en todos y cada uno de ellos.

Por lo que Bella le había contado en sesiones anteriores, ella era demasiado apegada a esa familia. Siempre estaba allí, rondando, en todas las fiestas, al igual que él.

¿Entonces…?

Edward se dejó caer sobre su butaca. No entendía una mierda.

Sólo sabía que no se creía capaz de seguir tratando a Bella.

Si de por sí le estaba costando ser objetivo con ella debido a la constante erección que le provocaba, ahora sí que todo se había ido al traste.

Suspirando, se pasó una mano por los cabellos.

Su asunto con Isabella era cada vez más complicado.

.

_¡Muy buenos días! Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz, de verdad, me alegra que les guste la historia, y sí, sé que hoy es sábado, no viernes, pero por razones de fuerza mayor…No pude. Pero acá se los traje, con unas horitas de retraso. _

_Un millón de besos, y gracias otra vez. Emma!_


	5. 5ta sesión

Edward inspiró hondo un par de veces, mientras se repetía una y otra vez que no se debería encontrar allí. Por supuesto que no debería estar allí.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, e ignorando por completo a su conciencia, el cobrizo metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y comenzó a subir la escalinata que guiaba al enorme galpón restaurado de Columbia St.

Estaba atestado de gente. Estudiantes, padres y amigos se amuchaban dentro del lugar, soltando grititos de sorpresa y halagos por doquier.

Él siguió caminando, completamente perdido dentro de aquel lugar, hasta que finalmente desistió en encontrar a Bella y se entretuvo observando las fotografías de los otros estudiantes. Suponía que en algún momento llegaría a cruzársela.

Observó con el entrecejo fruncido la foto de una ciudad borrosa, intentando descubrir en dónde habría sido tomada.

-¿Te gusta?

Edward se giró para encontrarse a una muchacha alta y rubia, que sonreía con calidez.

-Es linda. ¿Tuya?-La rubia asintió y Edward asintió a su vez, volviendo su mirada a la fotografía.

-Es Madison Ave de noche.-Edward volvió a asentir, reconociendo aquella calle.-¿Eres familiar de alguien?

-Amigo.

-¿De quién?

-Bella. Isabella Swan.-Murmuró, volviendo a girarse hacia la muchacha rubia, que esbozó una sonrisita.

-¿Tú eres amigo de Bella?

-Soy…Algo así.-La chica sonrió extrañada-¿No me crees?

-Es que Bella es… No eres el tipo de personas con el que me imaginaría a Bella.

Edward intentó descubrir si aquella sería una de los 'amigos' de Bella en la Universidad, o una de los 'idiotas'.

-Sí, ella es… Especial.-Edward asintió un par de veces.- ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarla?

-Dobla a la derecha por allí.-La muchacha levantó un brazo, indicando una curva.-Te toparás con ella y con la loca de Alice Cullen en un segundo.

Edward asintió, sonrió levemente a la chica y se alejó de allí.

Como le había indicado, apenas giró en la esquina se topó con Alice, que sostenía una cámara digital en alto, intentando fotografiar a Bella, quien se resistía, cubriendo el lente con una mano e intentando alejarse de su amiga.

También reconoció a Emmett, que soltaba carcajadas sobre algo que Jasper le había dicho. Edward reconoció al muchacho rubio con el que habían salido muchas veces, era agradable, a pesar de ser tan reservado.

-¡Edward, hermano!-En cuanto Emmett lo reconoció, se acercó rápidamente a saludarlo, y Bella sonrió, feliz.

Ya había creído que su precioso psicólogo no aparecería por allí, pero ahí estaba, vestido mucho más informal que de costumbre. Y diablos, qué caliente que se veía.

Edward observó por sobre el hombro de Emmett la sonrisita de Isabella, y no pudo evitar sentir como su estómago se apretaba dentro de su cuerpo. Llevaba puesto un vestido hasta la rodilla cubierto de pequeñas flores azules, era la primavera vez que Edward la veía llevar algo más... 'descente', por decirlo de alguna manera, y se preguntó por un segundo si aquella vestimenta tan insinuadora sólo la llevaría a su consultorio, para volverlo loco de deseo.

-¿Cómo estás, Emm?-Murmuró, todavía sin poder despegar la vista de Bella.

-¿Acaso te llamé y luego olvidé a hacerlo? Sabes que tiendo a hacer esas cosas...

Emmett lucía confundido, pero Bella soltó una risita.

-¿Acaso se conocen?

Todos se observaban entre sí, confundidos.

-¿Qué si lo conozco? Crecí junto a este tipo pegado a mi trasero, Bells.

-¿También es tu psicólogo?

-¿Edward es tu psicólogo?-Alice los observaba de hito en hito, sin entender nada.

-Sí, lo soy...-Habló el cobrizo por fin.

Luego de unos segundos se silenció, en el que todos se observaban con cautela, Emmet soltó una carcajada.

-¡El mundo es un pañuelo, hermano!

Todos soltaron una carcajada, menos Bella, que todavía estaba perdida. Edward saludó a Jasper, a Alice y por último a ella.

Cuando por fin llegó a su lado, Bella lo tomó por las solapas de la chaqueta, tirando hacia abajo y dejandolo a su altura. Edward, que quedó con el rostro prácticamente pegado al cuello de la castaña, inspiró hondo el increíble aroma que poseían sus cabello.

-Ilumíname, por favor.-Susurró la castaña en su oído, y Edward volvió a inspirar hondo, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por la cintura de Isabella, antes de hablar.

-Emmett es mi mejor amigo, lo conozco desde que tengo memoria, es prácticamente mi hermano, Bella.

-Oh.-Finalmente, y con algo de reticencia, Bella abrió sus pequeños puños, dejando libre a Edward, que se incorporó, pero no se separó demasiado, ni la soltó.

-Te ves linda hoy.-No pudo evitar decirlo.

-¿Hoy?-Preguntó coquetamente la castaña, y Edward rodó los ojos.

-Te ves linda siempre.-Rectificó.-Pero hoy estás diferente...

-Hoy tuve que vestirme descentemente. Alice me hubiera asesinado sino...-Edward soltó una risita.

-Gracias, Alice.-Murmuró, mientras su mirada se deslizaba por los pequeños pechos de Bella, que se encontraban apretados dentro del ajustado corpiño del vestido floreado.

La castaña alzó una ceja, divertida.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué demonios sucedió con el correcto doctor Cullen?

-Se quedó en el consultorio.

Bella soltó una carcajada, sintiendo la piel erizada cuando Edward acaricio el hueso de su cadera con los pulgares...

-Chicos, lamento romper su burbuja, pero el padre de Bells viene hacia aquí.

Edward soltó a la castaña y dio un paso atrás, mientras Bella inspiraba hondo, intentando ignorar la repentina humedad de sus bragas.

Nunca, nadie, la había echo mojar con sólo un roce. Bueno, nadie aparte de ese cobrizo que ahora le dirigía una sonrisa llena de dobles intenciones y se giraba hacia sus fotografías.

Luego de las innecesarias presentaciones, pues Edward y Charlie evidentemente ya se conocían, todos se quedaron un rato más allí, contemplando las fotografías de Bella, preguntando cosas sobre ellas y comentando la graciosa casualidad de que Charlie justo hubiera elegido a Edward como el psicólogo de su hija.

Cerca de las once de la noche, Bella anunció que quería irse a casa, y Alice se mostró desanimada pues había planeado una salida para todos.

-Quizás otro día, Al, de veras quiero volver a casa. ¿Papá, vamos?

Charlie torció el gesto.

-En realidad, Bells, ya había planeado salir con Susan a cenar esta noche.

La castaña frunció el entrecejo. ¿Susan? ¿No se llamaba Marie?

Resopló mientras tomaba su abrigo y bolso.

-No hay problema, iré en un taxi.

-Yo puedo llevarte.

-Edward, no...

-Vamos, Bells, no seas pesada.-Masculló en su oído con una sonrisita de suficiencia.-Sabes que quieres venir conmigo.

Isabella alzó la mirada hacia Edward, y sonrió juguetonamente antes de rodarle los ojos y despedirse de sus amigos.

Una vez sobre el coche de Edward, él se puso en marcha hacia el lugar residencial en que vivía la castaña, sin que nadie dijera una palabra.

-¿Cómo sabes donde vivo?

-Está en tu ficha de paciente.

-Ah.

Nadie más habló, pero mientras se acercaban cada vez más a su destino, Edward comprendió que no quería despedirse de la castaña, y sin previo aviso, estacionó el coche frente a un pequeño restaurante italiano que encontró.

-Edward, yo no vivo aquí.

-Vamos a cenar.-Fue la única respuesta del cobrizo antes de bajarse del coche y acercarse a la puerta del copiloto para abrírsela a Bella.

-¿Y si no quiero cenar?

Edward rodó los ojos.

-Es sólo una cena, Bella, vamos...

-¿Siempre eres así de mandón?

Él se encogió de hombros con una sonrisita mientras apoyaba una de sus grandes manos en al baja espalda de Bella y la guiaba dentro del restaurante.

-Sí, lo soy.

-¿Siempre? ¿En todo?

Edward soltó una carcajada mientras se estiraba por detrás de Bella para abrir la puerta, dejándola atrapada contra su pecho.

-Si estás intentando adivinar cómo soy en la cama, sólo debes preguntarlo.

Bella se sonrojó mientras caminaban juntos dentro del pequeño restaurante. Bueno, quizás si estaba intentando adivinar eso, pero no había sido tan obvia...¿O sí?

La castaña observó de reojo a su psicologo, preguntándose donde habría quedado el siempre correcto y para nada pervertido Edward.

Debia admitir que este Edward la estaba volviendo loca.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo eres?-Preguntó una vez que estuvieron acomodados en una pequeña mesa para dos. Si estiraba el brazo solo unos centímetros, lo tocaría.

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Cómo eres en la cama? Dijiste que sólo debía preguntarlo.

Edward sonrió de lado, recorriendo el delicado rostro de Isabella con la mirada. Sus cabellos cortos hasta la mandíbula estaban revueltos, y detrás de su aspecto de niña encantadora, se percibía su verdadera personalidad salvaje.

-Me gusta tener el control de las cosas, Bella.

-¿Hasta en la cama?

Edward asintió, con la mirada oscurecida, y Bella trago saliva mientras asentía a su vez y bajaba su mirada hacia la carta. Estaba más excitada de lo que recordaba haberlo estado alguna vez, un necesitaba a Edward. Ahora mismo.

La cena transcurrió relajadamente, y ambos charlaron y rieron con facilidad, a pesar de la siempre presente tensión sexual que se podía palpar en el ambiente.

Cerca de una hora y media más tarde, el cobrizo aparcó su coche frente a la casa de Bells, un bonito chalet de dos pisos.

La castaña se giró hacia él, mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente.

-¿Hasta el próximo viernes?-Musitó, y por primera vez, parecía algo insegura.

En lugar de responder, Edward se inclinó hacia ella, besando su mejilla con un delicado roce.

Bella esperó a que se apartara, pero él no lo hizo. En lugar de eso, volvió a besar su mejilla una vez más, y Bella no era dueña de sí misma mientras inspiraba entrecortadamente y giraba el rostro para buscar los suaves labios del cobrizo con los suyos.

Edward soltó un débil gemido cuando por fin sentía los dulces labios de la castaña contra los suyos, y se inclinó más para profundizar el beso, aquel beso que comenzó suave y de la nada se tornó apasionado, con Edward empujando a la castaña contra la puerta del coche sin mucha delicadeza y poseyendo sus labios con dureza.

Mordió el labio inferior de la castaña, y el gemido que ella soltó lo encendió todavía más, pero lo hizo volver a la realidad.

Con la respiración entrecortada, Edward se apartó y apretó el volante entre sus manos con fuerza, dejando a una desorientada Bella rogando por algo de aire en el asiento del acompañante.

-Buenas noches, Bella.

La castaña frunció el ceño, molesta.

-¿Así que esté es tu juego? ¿Calentarme durante toda la noche para luego dejarme así?

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

-Esto no está bien, eres mi paciente...

-Lo hubieras pensado antes, idiota.

Resoplando, Bella se bajó del coche, cerrando la puerta con un portazo y caminando más enfadada que nunca hacia su casa.

Dentro del Volvo, Edward suspiró e ignorando a sus muy adoloridos genitales, puso en marcha el coche y se alejó de allí.

No había estado bien desatarse con Bella, pero coquetear con ella era tan malditamente natural, que lo había echo sin darse cuenta.

Maldijo mientras golpeaba el volante con un puño.

Lo peor era que ella tenía todo el derecho a estar enfadada, y también tenía todo el derecho a no volverse a aparecer nunca más por su consulta.

Edward gruñó. Ni mierda. Ella no dejaría de ir a verlo todos los viernes, de eso estaba seguro.

.

¿Qué les pareció? Y si, ya sé que hoy es sábado, no viernes, y que el viernes pasado no actualicé, y de verdad lo siento mucho. Necesito organizarme mejor... Prometo estar actualizando mis otras historias pronto. Y bien, un beso gigante y muchas gracias por la paciencia.

Emma.


	6. 6ta sesión

Sorpresivamente, Isabella se presentó en su consultorio el viernes siguiente.

Entró, le sonrió esquivamente y se sentó en su lugar.

No le besó la mejilla, siquiera le habló.

Edward observó su atuendo durante un momento mientras se deslizaba hacia su butaca.

Llevaba unos shorts de jean rotos que de casualidad si lograban ocultar su trasero, botas de policía negras que la hacían cinco centímetros más alta y una musculosa de tiras finas blanca. Llevaba cruzado un bolso negro, del cual colgaba una camisa para hombre a cuadros roja.

Edward estaba seguro de que aquella camisa taparía más que el short de jean.

-¿Cómo ha estado tu semana, Isabella?

-Bien, supongo que ya estoy acostumbrada.

La castaña se encogió de hombros, y Edward la observó mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás, preparándose para la respuesta hiriente que sabía que recibiría a su pregunta.

-¿Acostumbrada a qué?

-La frustración, ya sabes. ¿Recuerdas cuando te hablé del sexo?-Arqueó una ceja en su dirección.-Resulta que conocí a alguien que pensé llegaría a cambiar toda esa mierda, pero al final resultó ser igual de impotente que todos los otros.-Bella se encogió de hombros, desinteresadamente.-Igualmente, ya estoy acostumbrada. No hace falta decir que mi mano hace un mejor trabajo del que él nunca hará.

Edward inspiró hondo.

Por la emoción que había en la voz de Bella, podría estar hablando del clima.

Tuvo el impulso de estrellarla contra la pared y follársela tan fuerte que tuviera que terminar gritando lo equivocada que estaba, pero se las arregló para permanecer pegado a su asiento.

Inspiró hondo una vez más, mientras se volvía a acomodar en su lugar, intentando disimular su erección.

-¿Y eso como te hace sentir?-Preguntó con la voz una un poco más gruesa que antes.

-Frustrada. Lo acabo de decir, ¿Acaso no me está escuchando, señor Cullen?

Edward le dedicó una larga mirada.

_Si las miradas matasen…_

Bella, por su parte, se regodeaba en su asiento.

Estaba excitado y con ganas de demostrarle cuán equivocada estaba. Pero ella no lo dejaría, claro que no. Ahora le tocaba a él sentir la horrible sensación de quedarte temblando de placer sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

-Supongo que tendrás que aprender a superar esas decepciones. No todos los hombres son como los que ves en las páginas porno, Isabella.

La castaña soltó una carcajada.

-Primero que nada, no veo porno. Y segundo, ¿Porqué no?

-Porque vives en el mundo real y hay cosas mucho más importantes que el sexo.

-¿Como qué?

-La moral.

Bella volvió a reír y Edward juró que si seguía riendo la sacudiría hasta que se sintiera igual de mal que él.

-¿La moral?

-Exactamente.

-¿Qué le podría hacer a tu moral follarme, Edward?-La pregunta no fue más que un susurro, pero produjo tal efecto en Edward que lo obligó a recostarse en su asiento y respirar un par de veces.

-No es profesional follar con un paciente.-Respondió de forma cortante.

Bella rodó los ojos.

-¿Y a quién le importa? ¿Acaso te echarán de una sociedad secreta de psicólogos? ¿"Nosotros-no-follamos-con-pacientes S.A."?

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír.

-No digas estupideces.

-No lo hago.

-Bella...

La castaña suspiró.

-Como sea, solo vine para ver si se podía hacer algo contigo, y es evidente que no.-Se puso de pie acomodándose el bolso sobre el hombro.-Me cambiaré de psicólogo, así que, adiós Edward.

El cobrizo la observó caminar hacia la puerta, callado, antes de poder reaccionar.

Cuando Bella fue a abrir la puerta, algo se lo impidió.

Miró hacia arriba y se mordió el labio. La mano de Edward estaba apoyada sobre la fría madera, impidiéndole salir.

-Déjame salir.

-No.-Bella se estremeció a la vez que sentía el pecho duro de Edward contra su espalda.-No vas a cambiarte de psicólogo.

-¿Porqué?-Enfadada, la castaña se giró en su lugar para enfrentarlo, quedando demasiado cerca de él y teniendo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para poder observarlo.

-Porque eres mía... Mí paciente. Estábamos haciendo un avance.

-Puedo hacer un avance con alguien más.

-No, claro que no.

Isabella largó todo el aire que tenía dentro de los pulmones cuando Edward la empujó contra la puerta con brusquedad, y bajó la cabeza para besarle el cuello.

-Edward...-Tenía la voz temblorosa.

Ella nunca tenía la voz temblorosa, demonios.

El cobrizo no pudo contenerse más. Era un hombre, y como todo hombre, tenía un límite.

Este era el suyo.

Ella no iba a irse.

La castaña soltó un gritito cuando en un rápido movimiento él la hizo girar y apoyar ambas manos contra la puerta.

-No te muevas.

Edward la sostuvo por la cabeza, haciendo separar sus piernas de la puerta y abrirlas.

Isabella no tuvo idea de en qué maldito momento Edward le quitó el short, pero de la nada ya estaba en bragas frente a él.

Edward estaba arrodillado detrás de ella, besando sus muslos y haciéndola temblar.

-Edward esto... Para, esto es poco profesional.-Consiguió mascullar mordazmente, y él soltó una carcajada antes de subir y morderle el traser.

Bella gritó.

Nunca le habían mordido el trasero.

Y mucho menos tan fuerte. De seguro le dejaría marcas.

-¡Idiota, eso dolió!

-Lo sé.-Edward apoyó una mano en su espalda cuando ella intentó girarse.-Te dije que no te muevas.

-Imbécil.

-Quieta.

A su pesar, Bella no pudo hacer otra cosa que obedecer.

No recordaba haber estado tan caliente nunca antes.

De seguro nunca antes lo había estado.

Apoyando la frente contra la fría puerta, inspiró hondo y lo dejó hacer.

Lo dejó acariciarla, quitarle la remera.

Dejarla completamente desnuda.

Llegó un punto en que Bella pensó que iba a explotar sin siquiera tenerlo dentro.

Edward no se cansaba de acariciar. Acariciaba sus pechos, su estómago plano, sus nalgas y sus muslos.

Y volvía hacia arriba de nuevo. Dejando un reguero de besos y pequeños mordisquitos por toda su columna.

-Edward...

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres?

-Hazlo ya, por favor...

-¿Porqué? Si soy igual de impotente que todos los otros. De seguro te dejaré frustrada, nena.

La castaña gruñó.

-No es momento para ser un idiota.

-¿No lo es, estás segura?-Murmuró divertido, acariciando la nuca de Bella con la nariz, disfrutando al torturarla.

Él se estaba muriendo por hundirse en ella de una maldita vez. Pero primero tenía que hacerla pagar por sus palabras.

-¡Edward, hablo en serio!

-Y yo también. Dilo, di que no soy como todos esos idiotas, Isabella.

-No lo eres.

-Dime cuánto te excito, nena.

-Púdrete.

-Hazlo, y te daré todo lo que quieras.

La castaña tembló junto a su pecho, ahogando un gemido cuando él acarició su clítoris con fuerza.

-Me excitas, mucho. Y necesito...-Bella no terminó de hablar, porque antes de poder hacerlo la enorme erección de Edward ya estaba profundamente metida dentro de ella.

Un largo sollozo de placer se escapó de su garganta mientras se arqueaba hacia atrás y Edward la abrazaba contra él, acariciando sus pechos.

-¿Esto es lo que querías?

-Sí...

-¿Estoy haciendo un mejor trabajo que tu mano, Isabella?-Preguntó sin dejar de moverse dentro de ella.

-¡Mierda, Edward, sí!

-Bien.

Él volvió a bajar por su vientre hasta acariciar sus labios y su clítoris con suavidad.

Isabella estaba cerca, muy cerca.

Diablos, si había estado preparada para esto toda su vida.

'Mierda, mierda, mierda, sí...' Era todo lo que escapaba de la boca de la castaña, mientras Edward sonreía contra su cuello.

-¿Lo sientes, pequeña? Sólo yo puedo hacerte sentir de esa manera, sólo yo.

-Edward...

-Dilo, Isabella.

-¡Sí, Edward!

Ambos se dejaron arrastrar por un arrollador orgasmo que los dejó jadeando pegados a la puerta.

-Mierda.-Suspiró Edward contra la nuca de la castaña.

-Lo sé. Fue increíble...-Susurró Bella mientras una lenta sonrisa comenzaba a cruzar su rostro.-Después de todo, parece que sí había remedio para usted, doctor Cullen.

El cobrizo rodó los ojos, mientras salía de ella lentamente.

Al girarse, Bella notó que él solo se había bajado un poco los pantalones. Estaba completamente vestido y ella, completamente desnuda.

-Esto-Murmuró, señalándose a ella y luego a él.-No es justo.

Edward soltó una risita mientras la veía volver a ponerse la ropa y tomar su bolso.

Las piernas le temblaban y no recordaba haberse sentido tan satisfecha, tan bien...

-Adiós, Cullen.-Bella levantó una mano a modo de saludo y abrió la puerta, pero Edward la tomó por el brazo, girándola.-Oye, cowboy, si vuelves a hacer eso otra vez no creo poder volver a caminar en semanas, así que-

-Isabella, cállate.-Murmuró rodeando su rostro entre sus grandes manos.-No vas a ir a otro psicólogo.

-No lo haré...-Susurró Bella, casi hechizada por aquellas orbes verdes que no la dejaban apartar la mirada.

-Bien. Te veo el próximo viernes.

-Hasta el viernes...

Edward buscó su boca y la besó durante unos segundos, antes de subir, depositar un rápido beso en su frente y dejarla ir.

En ese momento Bella se dio cuenta de que no la había besado antes, mientras se la follaba contra la puerta.

Frunció el ceño mientras salía del consultorio.

¿Y qué?

Ella no era una romántica, ni mucho menos.

El tipo follaba de puta madre, pero eso era todo.

Los besos eran completamente innecesarios...

.

_Es sábado, no viernes, pero bueno... Mejor tarde que nunca. Quería agradecerles muchísimo por los reviews, no solo en esta historia sino también en las otras, y espero que les guste este capítulo. La verdad es que no soy muy buena escribiendo lemmons (por no decir mala), y por eso no lo hago la mayoría de las veces, pero bueno, esta vez fue inevitable. Espero que les agrade, de todas formas._

_Un beso enorme a todas._

_Emma._


End file.
